poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen joins the group
This is when Owen joins the group in their journey in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Tino Tonitini: Let's go find the others. Owen Grady: Wait! I'll help you find them. Carver Descartes: You will? Mana Takamiya: That's amazing. Sunset Shimmer: Let's do it. So our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet and Owen goes to a dig site where the gateway is. Sunset Shimmer: Look! There was the gateway that Alan Grant found. Emmet Brickowski: Oh my G-O-S-H. What is that thing, Tino? Tino Tonitini: The gateway. Let's move And so, they went to the gateway. Wyldstyle: Now to start up the gateway. Origami Tobiichi: Right! (she turn on the gateway) Owen Grady: Awesome! It works! Big G: Let's go! They jumped through the gateway and they are Flying through the Vortex. Emmett Brickowski: '''Wooaaaaahohohoho! This doesn't seem safe at all! '''Noby: '''I know Emmett! '''Owen Grady: '''Woah! I'd rather take a ride in Masrani's Helicopter! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Well, you should ask him for this. '''Emmett Brickowski: '''Man, I seem to spend half my time falling through stuff lately... '''Doraemon: '''Well, you better be careful. '''Owen Grady: '''Now I know how Pteranodons feel! '''Carves Descartes: Me too, Owen! Meanwhile at the Foundation Prime Jafar: Well, well, well. It seems Tino and his friends are going to find us. Kurumi Tokisaki: That's right. But not for long. Shido will be mine. Hades: We're back! And we got a new prisoner and the amber. Ursula: Let's throw them in the cage with the others. Ursula puts Claire Dearing in a cage and Hades close the door so Claire can't escape. Frodo: Hello there, I guess you're stuck in here like us. Claire Dearing: I'm sure it is not Jurassic Park. Those 2 villains took the amber. Dorothy Gale: I know how you feel, Claire, they took my slippers. Frodo: They took MetalBeard's treasure chest as well. Robin: And the Kryptonite I was holding. MetalBeard: And the One Ring Frodo told us about. Adagio Dazzle: Silence! Lord Vortech: Now, the amber. Hades: Mission accomplished. He hands over the amber to Vortech. Lord Vortech: Wow-wee, another Foundation Element in the bag. Good job, Hades and Ursula. Maleficent: Two down and few more to go. Jafar: Then, the dimensions will be ours to rule! Cruella: And we'll have our revenge on Tino and his friends once and for all!! Sonata Dusk: And me, Adagio and Aria will make Tino, like, join us. Lord Vortech: I hope you and your sisters will, Sonata. Jessie: But we'll handle them both. James: Yeah! Nothing shall stand in the way of Team Rocket. Lord Vortech: Yes, James. I hope you, Jessie and Meowth will take care of Tino and friends. Aria Blaze: But do not kill Tino! Adagio Dazzle: We want him to join the Dazzlings, for world domination. Meowth: Right. Lord Vortech: Now go to the Ghostbusters world and find Ash and his friends there! Team Rocket: Yes sir. And so, Team Rocket leaves and goes to another world. Jafar: Well, I guess they might take care of the pathetic heroes. Kurumi Tokisaki: But what about Shido. I want him to be mine, forever. Lord Vortech: Of course he'll be yours. Then a portal appears and Scorm comes out of it. Lord Vortech: Another villain? Excellent. What's your name please. Scorm: I am Scorm king of the Scorpions. It's nice to meet you. And what are those friends of yours? Maleficent: Actually yes. We're helping him take over all the Worlds. Adagio Dazzle: Do you want to help us? Scorm: Ok, I'm in. What do you want me to do? Lord Vortech: I want you to go with Jafar to the World of Chima and find the Golden Chi. It is one of the Foundation Elements. Scorm: It will be easy. Sure. Jafar: We'll get that Chi from that dumb lion, Laval. He doesn't stand a chance against me. (laughs) And his friends are weak. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer